It is known to produce camshafts in that components are produced separately and subsequently connected with a support shaft. For example, WO2012/031770 discloses an assembly method with which the components are initially positioned next to associated expansions of the support shaft and pressed onto the expansions in a following step. This means that the component during the pressing-in operation has to be moved in axial direction by at least a distance in axial direction which corresponds to the axial width of the component. Here, the axial direction is defined by the axis of rotation of the camshaft later on. Especially with components having a relatively great extent in axial direction this results in that a large assembly path during the pressing-in operation occurs. In addition, a corresponding axial region next to the expansion has to be kept clear on the support shaft in order for the component to be positioned there before the pressing-in operation. In particular, where the components are to be fastened on the support shaft very tightly, such a region cannot always be reserved. Particular problems also occur when the camshaft is to be produced in a closed bearing gallery since in this case the installation space of the bearing mounts of the cylinder head cover also has to be taken into account.